


Just A Kiss But Forever Changed

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss became so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss But Forever Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing (1/6/16)  
> Final Drabble for this collection.

The first time they kissed had been during an argument. Castiel had revealed himself to Dean the day Crowley came to strike up a deal. Instead of turning from Dean and saying yes, he had talked to him instead. There had been yelling, cursing, and Dean pushing Castiel up against a tree and kissing him furiously. Another kiss had been born of some unknown fear after returning from the bizarre world as Dean called it. (He still didn’t know what happened there). Now here they were kissing again to the cheers of their assorted family after Dean said I do.


End file.
